


To Behave

by witchwithdimples



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017)
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21689137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchwithdimples/pseuds/witchwithdimples
Summary: Elio gives Oliver a blow job for the first time, Oliver learns how to behave himself.
Relationships: Oliver/Elio Perlman
Comments: 6
Kudos: 107





	To Behave

**Author's Note:**

> My first oneshot! I hope you enjoy!

Elio took a moment to take in the sight before him. Miles of golden skin colored blue from the moonlight that shines from the bedroom window. “ _How amusing”_ thinks Elio. For it seems even the moon himself couldn’t resist sneaking a peak at the sun god whom is so massive he has to be held up by two beds pressed together. And oh, these two beds…These two unworthy, _unholy_ beds still voice their struggle in holding the weight of this god with a squeak every time he moves a limb or shifts uncomfortably at the embarrassment of being under someone’s gaze for far too long. A low moan awakens Elio from his trance and he quickly climbs back on the bed, smirking when his lover, his _Oliver_ ’s legs greet him by quickly separating from each other. Elio thought of himself as Moses and Oliver’s legs as the Red Sea, nothing could stop Elio from partaking in this holy phenomenon.

Elio crouches down and his nose greedily breaths in the musky, earthy smell of Oliver. He shifts his face, pressing his nose to the man’s thighs. breathes him in hard but breathes him out harder. Smiles as his lover shivers under his touch. Once Elio’s lips meet Oliver’s skin, chills form little shields across the golden, blue-hued canvas. He kisses every single chill until they’re all defeated, casting them all away from Oliver’s unblemished legs. Elio drags his open mouth up Oliver’s thigh, a wet trail marking his path. He stops at his hip, sucks on his hip bone with as much desperation as a dying man. When he hears Oliver hiss, he looks up to find the offending reason. He recollects. _Ah, the scrape from that horrid bike ride._ And a scrape it was. Such scrape would have otherwise disgusted Elio had it been on anyone else. His gaze met Oliver’s with a wordless question met with a wordless answer and with it, Elio proceeded to kiss, lick and suck the scrape clean. Oliver moaned as he was being worshiped, running his fingers through Elio’s curls. Elio vibrated at the simple touch, moaned when Oliver gave an experimental tug. He leaned his head back, rubbing his trapped length against Oliver’s leg twice. “Mmm” they moaned in sync. Elio’s gaze fell back down to find Oliver’s cock perfectly erect and begging for attention. And what kind of mortal would Elio be to deny his god?

Elio lowered himself again and teased a breath on Oliver’s cock. Oliver responded with a gasp. He quickly sat up and grabbed a hold of Elio’s chin, “Behave.” He scolded, but his eyes were fond. Elio’s cock twitches at Oliver’s words and when Oliver swipes his thumb against his bottom lip Elio bites at it, reminding Oliver who’s in charge tonight. Oliver guffaws and lays back down, surrendering to ravenous lover.

Elio warms his hands by rubbing them together before taking Oliver’s large, thick cock with his thin fingers. His mouth gaps in anticipation.

“ _Oliverrr”_ Elio purrs “You’re _sooo_ big Oliver.” Oliver squirms and moans. Elio takes one of his hands off Oliver’s hand and brings it to his mouth, keeping eye contact with Oliver as he tastes his lovers cock on his hands.

Elio’s eyes shut closed as he moans “Ohh Oliver, you taste so good _mmm_ …”

Oliver lets out a laugh as he struggles to suppress another moan “Only you could look so angelic with a cock in your hand, Eli- _oh_ ” Elio interrupted Oliver by swiping his free thumb against the head of Oliver’s cock, collecting the pearls of precum with it and took it in his mouth, humping Oliver thigh like the horny puppy he is.

“Mmm, salty.” He bats his long eyelashes at him, feigning the innocence he’s been begging to lose since Oliver walked through his door. Oliver’s eyes are shut tight and his breathing becomes erratic at the display Elio is putting on for him.

Elio puts replaces his dry hand with his now wet one and glides it down the length as he works on coating the other hand with his saliva. Elio’s never given a blow job before and Oliver being his first is the equivalent of attempting to run a marathon before mastering a mile so he was going to need all the help he can get from good ol’ righty and lefty.

Elio lowers his head and speaks directly to Oliver’s cock “I can’t wait to wrap my pretty mouth around you.”

“ _Then_ _fucking do it then!_ ” Oliver exasperates. Elio quirks his mouth at the sight of his man becoming absolutely unhinged by his touch.

“Well,” he says while wrapping both hands around Oliver’s shaft, “If you insist.” The next thing Oliver knew his tip was being kitten licked by the beautiful boy above him. _“Oooh fuck!”_ Oliver says and bucks his hips. Having had anticipated this, Elio smirked and reached out his hand to grab at Oliver’s chin. “Behave.” He scolds, swiping his thumb across Oliver’s wet, pillowy bottom lip.

Elio travels back down and speaks directly to Oliver’s cock, “Now, where were we?” He traces down the large vein on Oliver’s cock with the tip of his tongue to Oliver’s balls where he tasted them and sucked them, then doing a combination of the two. They feel like velvet on his tongue, so big, so smooth, _so Oliver_. He licks back up the shaft to the tip and engulfs it in his mouth. He suckles on Oliver’s head, milking him of his precum. He licks a few stripes across Oliver’s tip and sees him grasp at the sheets, his body practically vibrating. The sight arouses Elio so much it encourages him to take as much of Oliver as he can which was only about half, much to Elio’s disappointment. He glides his hands to the parts he can’t reach while sucking off the parts he can. Once he picked up a rhythm, he released one of his hands to caress Oliver’s perfect balls, searching in between them for that especially sensitive patch of skin holding it in between two of fingers as he runs them down the length of the sack. Oliver responded beautifully to this by grabbing a fistful of Elio’s hair.

“Oh baby! Baby I’m about to— _ah_ I’m gonna cum—”

Elio suckles back up Oliver’s length and releases him with a pop, smirking when Oliver lets out a disappointed whine.

“Say my name.”

“Elio…”

“No Elio, say _my_ name.” Elio demanded his still slightly wet hand vigorously worked his cock.

“Oliver….”

Elio smirks. “Good boy.” He dives back into Oliver’s length, taking more in his mouth than he did the first time, much to Elio’s delight. Elio had tears streaking down his face and his throat felt outright assaulted but the sounds coming from Oliver and the look of him was worth it. Oliver was panting heavily while chanting profanities, face drenched in sweat and cheeks darkened. He was an absolute wreck. It only took a few more attempts before Oliver was chanting his own name, releasing himself down Elio’s throat. Elio swallowed him whole, still bobbing his head with enthusiasm, not wanting to waste a single drop of Oliver. When he was sure he had gotten every last drop, he released Oliver’s cock with a quick open-mouth kiss to his tip.

Oliver grabs Elio by his armpits and forces him up, cradling him in his arms. “You almost killed me back there with all that teasing.” Oliver says with amusement while brushing Elio’s drenched curls from his face.

Elio snuggles into Oliver and yawns. “Good. Maybe it’ll teach you.”

“Teach me what, exactly?”

Elio bites at his chin “To behave.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments/kudos if you enjoyed it!


End file.
